Colors
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Short stories with a color theme to each chapter.
1. Red

**Red:**

"I don't want it, Draco! Get it out of my face!" whined Hermione.

"But Hermione... Look at how cute Sally is!" He held his pet snake to her face. "It's scaly skin. Slithery tongue..."

"Which is _precisely_ why I don't want it near me!" Hermione was irritated. She couldn't understand how Draco, anyone actually, would think that a snake's cute.

"Come on! Don't be shy. Just a little pat on the head." He loomed closer with that vicious pet of his.

"No." Hermione took a big step back.

"Hermione-" And another.

"No." And another.

"Look!" Draco pointed behind her and quickly took the chance to wrap his snake around her neck.

"Aaahhhh!" Her yelp rang throughout their flat. Her hands immediately tug at the snake. "Get it off! Get it off!" She started waving her fists frantically and collided with something hard.

"Oof!" Draco was down on the floor, cradling his nose. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers.

"Hah! That's what you get for putting that snake around... my neck!" Suddenly remembering that the snake was still wrapped around her, Hermione ran out of the flat screaming.

"No! Sally!" Draco yelled after them. "Ow!" But his nose still hurts.


	2. Orange

**Orange:**

Draco and Hermione sat on the dock with their barefeet dipping in the cool water. The sun was about to set. It was the perfect, romantic evening for a date.

"Draco?" Hermione asked with her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't every day be like this?"

"Oh?" Draco turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Waking up in the mornings besides each other, having breakfast together, spending the day with each other, cooking together, going to bed together... What else have I missed?"

"Showering together?" Draco leered at her. Hermione hit him hard on the arm.

"Not necessarily..." Hermione blushed.

"I don't know, Hermione. That sounds a lot like marriage," teased Draco. He pushed Hermione down, both hands on either side of her. "Say, let's get married. That way, we'll be able to fulfill your wishes."

"...Are you proposing?"

"Maybe."

"Wow. Aren't you being romantic today?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Draco was not giving up.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes! Why would I joke about something like this?!"

"Because you're Draco Malfoy!"

"But I'm also a man that wants to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves! Arg! Just say yes!" He lowered himself to her level and kissed her. Hermione didn't seem to hate it. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Just as it was getting more passionate, they heard a huge splash. Soon, they felt something floating by their feet.

"Sorry, Hermione! Malfoy! Just dropped some oranges into the water by accident! Don't mind me! Carry on!" Ron interrupted them in the most unsuitable time ever. Draco, irated because he interrupted their special moment, scooped up the oranges from the water and started launching them like snowballs at him. "Oof!" Ron got hit multiple times and fell off his boat.

"Ha! Serves you right, Weasley!" Ron spouted water when he resurfaced.

"I said I was sorry!" Ron said.

"You know what? From now on, oranges will share first place with green apples on my list of favorite fruits." He took the last orange in his hand and aimed straight for Ron's forehead.

"Oof!" _Splash!_


	3. Yellow

**Yellow:**

"Are you okay?" Hermione leaned over Draco to survey his newly-gained bruise.

"No. It fuckin' hurts. Bloody Hell," groaned Draco.

"Well, that's what you get for playing quidditch with the guys. I always knew quidditch's a dangerous sport." She poked his bruise just to prove her point.

"Ow! Stop, it hurts!" He shield his arm from her. "Hermione!"

"Fine. Let's get you some ice."

"Why can't you just heal it like us normal people?"

"What do you mean? Normal people _do_ use ice."

"We know magic, Hermione. Why can't you just, you know, heal me?"

"Because you deserved it. I'm going to have that bruise remind you this lesson."

"Nothing's wrong with quidditch. It's a sport. Everyone loves it." Hermione gave him a look. "Okay. Maybe not everyone. But it's a well-loved sport. There's books, movies, and even newspaper articles about it!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But people get hurt all the time. You can't prevent it. If you don't go for the risks, you will miss out in life. I'm not saying you have to go for all the risks, but there are some risks worth risking for."

"... I guess... you have a point."

"So... heal my bruise?" He held out his arm to her. Hermione poked his bruise just for fun one more time before she vanished the icky-yellow-colored bruise. Then she gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"There. Happy?" Draco hugged her from behind.

"Very."


End file.
